<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance at Redemption by GayNoodlePuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441700">A Chance at Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNoodlePuppy/pseuds/GayNoodlePuppy'>GayNoodlePuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gay Panic, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imprinting, Language, Loss of Parent(s), Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Passive-aggression, Please Don't Kill Me, Psychological Horror, Sex, Suicide Attempt, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNoodlePuppy/pseuds/GayNoodlePuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz Noceda is released from prison. She is now battling her mental health from her past but finds herself mysteriously transported to a apocalyptic world where demons and witches resides. Soon luz is discovered by two witch who ask for her help. Could this possibly be Luz's chance at Redemption for her past misdeeds?.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Gus Porter/Skara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 Released</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't kill me I'm new, I have mental problems so Luz does too, I can't Spanish nor can I English any English is my first language. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz Noceda is released from prison. She is now battling her mental health from her past but finds herself mysteriously transported to a apocalyptic world where demons and witches resides. Soon luz is discovered by two witch who ask for her help. Could this possibly be Luz's chance at Redemption for her past misdeeds?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't kill me I'm new, I have mental problems so Luz does too, I can't Spanish nor can I English any English is my first language. Please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luz:</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It's been two years since the incident with her late father's gang. The incident that landed Luz a couple of grueling years in prison and caused her mother to cease all communication with Luz,which was the most painful thing about the entire situation. Luz was only 16 at the time she was sentenced and had 23 more years left.  Someone, however, paid her bond and now, at the age of 18, she is being released. "But...who?" Luz wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two cops roughly handed Luz into a room "Gather your stuff and get change, Noceda." One of the cops said, pushing her into the room before closing the door. At least they respected her rights as a woman. "Jack-ass." Luz muttered before taking off the prisoner jumpsuit and dawning a new set of clothes. Possibly the person who paid her bond had bought them. It was a white shirt with purple stripes, a green jacket, a pair of jeans and new shoes. Luz noted how everything fits almost perfectly. "Ok, so whoever paid my bond is a stalker....great." she dragged out the last word as she grabbed her beanie from when she was 15 that had sorta became her signature. Her  mother gave it to her as a quinceañera gift and it now is her prized possession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz gathered her other possessions just in time before the two cops barged in "We gave you more than enough time, Noceda, let's go."  The officer seemed to love talking louder than he had to. His voice left the latina's ears ringing. "Yeah,yeah I'm coming." Luz said, rubbing her ears. "Watch the tone Noceda! You're still a criminal!" The officer pushed his chest forward to intimidate her but it didn't work.  Luz and this officer had a long history of pissing each other off. The other officer spoke up. "Alright you two, knock it off." Her voice was soft on Luz's ears. A much better tone than Hasle Hoff wanna-be over her. The female officer held out her hand to escort Luz out of the room. Luz exits and both officers follow after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the main lobby, and there they stood. The mysterious person who paid her bond. Luz was dumbfounded as she was ushered closer to them. "Mam-" Luz bit her tongue successfully stifling what she was going to say as she saw her mother's face scrunch up as soon as the sound of Luz’s voice reached her ears. She looked pained, as if the very sound of her daughter's voice was a thousand needles piercing her skin. Luz dropped her gaze to her feet, ashamed that her voice hurt her mother. Silence filled the room accompanied by the soft ambiance of rustling papers. Soon the officer behind the desk broke the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Alrighty Mrs.Noceda, all the paperwork is finished. Luz Noceda is free to go." He looks up at Camila with a reassuring smile. Camila gave no response but a quiet "Thank you, sir." The officer frowned a bit, as he looked to the other officers behind Luz. He gave them a simple head gesture and the female officer gently pushed Luz forward effectively snapping out her shameful head lowered stance. She looked to the officer who nudged her then back to her mother who was currently walking out of the building. She stopped at the door and waved a hand, urging Luz to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No words were exchanged between Camila and Luz.  The deafening silence along with the hushed whispering of the wind, offered little comfort as they made their way to the car. Camila offered no assistance with the car door like she did prior to the incident. Instead she made her way to the driver side and waited. Luz decided to sit shotgun as she slowly cracked open the passenger side door and watched her mother’s reaction for any indication that she was opposed to Luz’s seating decision. No response. Luz continues with her decision and closes the door behind her. Luz looked at her mother once again, this time to study her appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camila looked extremely disheveled.  Large dark bags masked her face revealing her lack of sleep, red puffy eyes indicating she was crying prior to Luz seeing her, lastly her hair was done up in a messy bun that lay loosely atop her head. The sight was like an unrelenting punch of pain and guilt to Luz causing her to hunch forward, casting her gaze. Camila hadn't started driving. She sat there, emotionless, lost in her own thoughts.  Luz could no longer stay silent, she had to say something, ANYTHING!  Luz shifted her gaze to her mother “M-Ma-'' once again she was silenced by her mother’s pained grimace. Luz returns to her previous state gazing upon her feet, she softy studders “L-L-Lo sientos, Mami.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant her mothers pain seemed to melt away giving way to the true emotion she was feeling. Pure anger. Camila, still looking forward, “Are you aware of how lucky you are, Luz?” Camila hissed.  She suddenly snapped her gaze upon Luz causing Luz to flinch at this new side of her mother. “Others in your situation would have gotten the life in prison or worst, the God Damn DEATH penalty!” she spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz curled into herself and started to stutter a reply “I...I...was t..trying...to- ''.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HELP?” Camila cuts off Luz’s reply. “Luz Noceada, you killed 5 people. One being your own damn FATHER and you call that helping?” Camila continues her tirade on Luz, who began regretting her seat choice. Trying to shield herself from her mother, Luz began to pull in on herself . Tears began streaming down her face. Camila paused, realising what's happening. A pained memory returns. Camila’s anger began to subside as her gaze took in Luz’s pitiful state. Camila fixes her posture. “W..we are going home.” she said softly starting the car. Those were the last words exchanged between them for the duration of the car ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the two arrived home they both removed their shoes and parted ways.  Camila made her way to the kitchen to gather her composer and make dinner.  She had to get herself together before facing her daughter once again.  Luz, on the other hand, returned to her old room. She hesitantly creaked open the door and the familiar scent of pine and library books filled Luz’s nose as she slowly entered the dark room. Nostalgia washed over her as she ran her finger over her old study desk. A thick coat of dust coated her finger, a forgotten time. Sure, it only been 2 years but, prison desensitized her sense of time, making it feel like she has been locked up for much longer. Everything seemed to be where she left it though her bed was made. Her gaze fell on a photo that rested on the desk by her bed. Luz made her way towards it and the room suddenly seemed longer. She reached out carefully grasping the photo as if one wrong move would cause it to shatter. A steady breath upon the glass reveals the hidden photo. It was a peaceful photo of her at the age of 14 and her mother. A moment that was filled with love and comfort, something she had been deprived of since the age of 16 and was denied on her return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Luz muttered as she sat on the bed, “I..I’m so sorry” she began to curl into herself. “ I’m sorry. No quería hacerte enojar mamá, lo siento"  Luz began to ferocious grip at her hair. "Quería que nos dejara en paz." Stinging tears began to stream down her face leaving sensitive trails on her face burning like acid, "He hurt us, aside que lo lastimé, so why are you mad." Luz began to claw at her skin and pull at hair, everything burned as if she was on fire by her own guilt. "NO ENTIENDO!" Luz began to scream bloody murder. Her cries consisted of apologies and pleas for help, it hurt so much. This was not her first attack.  The last attack she had at 16 during her court hearing when she was forced to face her mother's disappointment. It was the reason that her sentence was lightened, they deemed her insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camila was alerted by the spine chilling sound and swiftly made her way to her daughter only to be greeted by a horrific sight.  There Luz sat, her jacket discarded upon the floor, covered in scratches and bruises from her hitting and clawing herself.  She was still grasping her hair pulling small clumps out as she screamed horrifically, as if he was there in front of her. Camila made her way to Luz and pulled her into a hug allowing Luz’s head to rest on her chest as she held her daughter’s hands behind her to make sure she didn't do any more damage. It was as if her mother’s presence soothed the flame and pain. Luz was reduced to soft mutters of apologies to no one in particular as she stared blankly. Camila is heartbroken but relieved she can do something to fix it, unlike what she was denied in court. A soft shaky voice is released into the room from Camila as she sings </span>
  <em>
    <span>A La Nanita Nana</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a spanish lullaby she sang to Luz whenever she had an attack. Her voice was like cold rain dousing the flame that engulfed Luz’s body healing her burns as it dripped upon her skin. Luz always loved the rain because it brought an indescribable source of comfort when each droplet kissed her aching body after her father’s visits. Camila loosened her grip on Luz’s arms allowing her arms to wrap her daughter in her embrace revealing to Luz she forgave her. The healing warmth of her mother’s love reached Luz and she started to cling to her mother as if she was a child in the middle of a harsh storm. She stayed silent while listening to Camila’s song. Camila finished the lullaby and rested a gentle hand on top of Luz’s head. A small twitch from Luz signaled Camila to start the grounding process.  With a soft silky voice Camila said, “Mija, 5 things you can hear?”  The room fell silent until a meek shaky whisper from Luz entered the room. “Wind ,c...clock, m...my voice,... y...you and…” Luz’s voice trailed off into the darkness of the night as a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>whooooo’ from an owl </span>
  </em>
  <span> was carried by the wind. Luz looked up at her mother, eyes wide and glossy as her whisper returned “a..and an owl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camila is taken back by seeing the long lost look of innocence in her child's eyes.  She offers a soft smile. “Bueno, ahora cuatro cosas que puedes sentir.” Luz shifts her arms around, feeling the world around her, her response came quicker but her voice was still weak “La cama, m...my hair, y..you and my clothes.” Camila adjusts herself, pulling Luz deeper in the hug as she can see her baby returning.  Tears threatened to fall. “Si muy bien, 3 things you can see” Camila says as a small bit of relief made itself known. Luz softly huffs a laugh and replies “you, Azura posters, and…” once again Luz’s voice trails as she sits up a bit and gazes out the window. “El arbol.” Luz said triumphantly. Camila finally pulled back from the hug, she wore a warm smile and chuckled softly. She placed her hand on Luz's shoulders once Luz was sitting fully upright. “You okay, or do we need to keep going?” Camila asks, concerned but also jokingly. “No I’m alright, gracias mamá.” Luz said softly accompanied by her own soft smile. Camila returned it and slowly made her way to the door then paused. She looks back to her daughter who was shrouded in the darkness of the room. Camila changed her gaze to her feet then back to her daughter. “Mija, I’m going to make dinner now, but I don’t want to leave you up here alone. Could you come with me?” Camila asked worried for her child's safety. Luz eyes widen, slightly doubting if her mother truly wanted to be around her. She dropped her head as a smile made itself known. She looked back to her mother and smiled and nodded in response. She would have spoken if she wasn't currently feeling the full effects of screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TIME SKIP</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been five days since she was released and her episode. Luz and her mother were rebuilding their bond, even though it was painstakingly slow. Camila was very jumpy when Luz was around, like on edge and walking on eggshells. Desperately attempting to calm Luz if she showed the slightest bit of anger.  Luz often found her mother crying softly in her room. Luz never knew how much Camila loved her father, but why? Luz never could understand. There were days when Luz decided to cook.  Once, when she had the knife in her hand, her mother rushed over and wrestled the knife out of her hand. A horrified look on her face as if Luz just threatened her life. Tonight on the other hand, Luz found her mother talking to one of friends over the phone. The chat seemed normal enough until Camila started to cry. Luz knew the reason she was even talking to anyone else was she thought that Luz was asleep. Luz’s world seems to shatter as the words spill from her mother’s mouth “I can't help but be afraid of her, where did I go wrong?” Luz slided down the wall as tears fell. “I know she wouldn’t hurt me but what if...” Camila said, voice shaking. “Is this why she was acting like this, I thought…” Luz’s thoughts were once again clouded and rushing. “I did this to help us, not to hurt you.” Luz looks to the roof “Damn it what did I do wrong? Mom, I didn't want to hurt you. Do I only bring you pain now?.” Luz then stopped and everything seemed clear. The way Camila was acting, was the same way she acted with her father. Color drains from Luz, as a thought enters her mind. Luz stands and a soft smile grows. “Don’t worry Mama, ya no te hare dano.” Luz walked to the kitchen, numb to the world as rain began to fall on the quiet night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz makes her way to the knife block. She pulls the largest, satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHING</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the knife’s blade escaping its sheath. Luz dropped the blade into her hand, admiring the sharpness by running the blade against her thumb as a small bead of blood appeared, to Luz’s broken delight. She noticed a stack of paper her mother would usually write notes about good health. Today Luz will be doing the same. Thunder crashed as Luz wrote. Soon Luz heard her mother stir as she finished her letter. She looked up the stairs , took a deep breath and made her way outside with the knife to feel the rain on her body for the last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luz strolled through the woods near her home breathing in the smell of wet pine letting thoughts of her mother and her playing in rain flow through her mind. Soon Luz stumbled on an old broken down house, small visions of memories danced around her. She let out a broken laugh. Her view landed on her old metal baseball bat. Images of her playing baseball warmed her heart as she gently caressed it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lightning lit up the night and reminded Luz of the reason she came out here.  All the bright memory faded, giving way to a cold dark beelkness of reality. Luz retrieved the knife from her pocket and studied the blade contemplating if this is the right thing to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong Luz?” a cold spine chilling voice made itself known. Luz turned around also grabbing her bat out of reflex, to be greeted by her father. He wore his cold smile and repeated his question “What's wrong Luz?  Don’t you want to stop hurting your mother?” Luz began to panic, after all, he was dead. Was’t he? She killed him, right? “It's ironic, isn't it.  You became just like me.” His smile widened as his eyes rolled back. Thunder crashes once again accompanied by blinding light causing Luz to close her eyes, immediately she regretted opening them. Her father has turned broken as he crawls towards her. His skull is crushed but he still smiled, words gurgling in blood “You're just like me Luz.” his body burst in flame as Luz started to walk backward. “JOIN ME LUZ!” he commanded moving faster </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET AWAY FROM ME!!” Luz cries out continuing to move backward unaware of the doorway behinder starts to glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JOIN ME IN HELL LUZ!” his crawl suddenly reaches speeds riveting a runner. Luz fell back into the doorway and a scream of pure fear escaped as she fell. Camila made her way to the kitchen and immediately noticed the missing knife and a small note caught her eye. Horrified by the notes content she rushed outside and into the woods praying for her daughter’s safety. Then she heard Luz’s scream and she immediately tried to run faster. Soon Luz was in sight, falling through the glowing doorway. The light disappeared and Camila ran to the doorway and fell to her knees. “Luz?” Camila said into the silence of the old house. Luz was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You actually finished it... oh wow, um thank you. I was only expecting one person to finish it, you know who you are. Other than that thank you all I'm currently working on chapter two so, stay tuned....umm....and if you see any errors please let me know. Thanks again - Your GayNoodlePuppy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. AUTHORS NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JUST AN AUTHOR NOTE NOT A CHAPTER</p>
<p>I'm sorry, I'll try not to do this to often.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone, I just wanted to say once again thank you for giving my story a chance. Honestly I was really nervous about this and seeing people bookmark, leave kudos, and commenting on this is really uplifting. You see I'm very self conscious about how people perceives me, often that left me to keep things like fanfiction and art to myself, but this year I had a Friend who convinced me that the worst that could happen is people not reading it. So thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. If you want to check out my art I'm on Instagram and Twitter under the name HellDiva HD. Oh and don't worry chapter 2 is coming  I'm still working on it. </p>
<p>Thanks again- your GayNoodlePuppy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe sorry it took so long i work with an editor, because I cant English well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Amity:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warm sunlight enters the one of the many vast rooms within the Blight manor. Simmering Light tinted by the splendid arrangement of colored glass. The soft colorful rays land upon Amity's sleeping face. She lets out a small moan of disapproval then reaches for the other end of the soft,  fluffy, pink pillow she was resting on to sandwich herself between both ends, shielding her from the morning light. The savory scent of whatever dish is being made finds its way to Amity's nose. The pleasant aroma attempts to lure the youngest blight out of bed yet she still stands firmly with her decision to continue sleeping. Her stomach then groaned loudly protesting sleep and demanding food. Amity begrudgingly listens and sits up groaning all the while . Ever since the school shutdown due to Belios </span>
  <em>
    <span>``Master plan" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity started to sleep in more. Amity stretches her tired limbs then with a huff she stands up. The floor is cold but the carpet's soft embrace is comforting. She slowly slips into her slippers and makes her way to her large window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep, everything is still in ruins." Amity mutters to herself before turning from the vast view of a damaged land. "Honestly, what was I hoping for?" Amity yawns as she heads to her personal bathroom. Tiredly Amity starts to brush her teeth. Once she was done she spit, then rinsed. Amity slowly drifted her gaze to the mirror on the wall to look upon herself. She is taken abit back from her appearance. "SWEET TITAN'S ASSHOLE, geez Amity, you look like a Griffin just attack you." She states to herself as she reached for her makeup supplies. After cleaning up her facial appearance she moved on brushing the bushy Maine atop her head. Done and satisfied with her appearance, Amity leaves her room not bothering to change clothes for she saw no need for it. Her footsteps echoed through the hall before she stopped in front of a door leading to another bedroom. The door was a dark blue that faded to a green at the bottom and hanging from the door was a large </span>
  <em>
    <span>EM</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The youngest blight recognized as her eldest sister's bedroom door. With a heavy sigh Amity slowly creeks open the door. Amity is immediately impressed by the sheer darkness within her sister's room. "Damn night spell, wish I was taught that." Amity squinted her eyes to peer into the darkness and her eyes landed on the bed, where a sleeping Emira lies. Emira seemed so peaceful, her face was softened by sleep's comforting embrace. Amity smiles and retreats out the room slowly closing the door behind her, so as to not disturb her sleeping sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity turns to face the adjacent door. It had the same color palette as Emira's but in reverse and instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>EM</span>
  </em>
  <span> a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ED </span>
  </em>
  <span>stands proud. Amity winces at the thought of opening up her brother's door for you never knew what crazy things he might be up to inside. Most of the time it scars Amity's mind. Another sigh escaped her quivering as she slowly opened her brother's door, giving way to darkness. Amity squinted her eyes and her eyes landed on her brother's sleeping body. Amity's eyes widened as she bites her lip to stifle her laughter for there was her brother. His face touching the ground and his legs resting on the bed causing him to look as if he had fallen out of bed. Which wouldn't have been new. Amity closed the door slowly and quietly then softly chuckled. After releasing the stifled laugh Amity took a deep breath in and held for a moment then slowly released the held air regaining her composure. Amity's stomach then decided to make its needs known once again. Amity muttered a small curse to her stomach to shut it up as she continued her way through the large manor let's her nose guide her. Even though Amity has lived here all her life she still finds herself mysteriously lost in manor even now at the age of 18. After a short time of meaningless wandering Amity made it to the dining room and took her seat closest to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning." A gentle sweet voice chirped from the kitchen. "See you didn't wake up your siblings again. Enjoying the morning silence?" The voice questioned playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know it, Willow." Amity answered, slightly leaning back in her seat. "We often don't have time like this, you know? Got to enjoy it while we can." Amity closes her eyes as the soft raise emanating from the kitchen hit her face. Now finding the peaceful unlike the ones awakening her from her slumber. Her sun basking was soon interrupted by a dark  shadow that loomed over her. Amity's eyes open to see Willow holding two cups of what Amity presumed was Claw-fee, the Boiling Isles version of coffee. Willow gave Amity a question stair with Amity greeted with a play smile. "Hi." Amity playfully chirped. Amity could see the amusement wash over Willows face as she closed her eyes and gave a slow disapproving head shake. Willow makes her way to the table, bumping Amity's chair to return it to it's correct position as she has handed one cup to Amity. Amity paired into the cup to qile he wonders of what the contents could be, she smiles, not only delighted to know she was right about the contents but, to find it the way she liked it. Amity gleefully took a sip letting the heat and caffeine finish waking her still tired limbs. Willow also took a small sip of her claw-fee then spoke with her previous playful intonations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"While the silence is nice Amity, you must ruin our peaceful morning by waking the twins. Breakfast is getting cold." The short hair tilted her cup up at her lips once again to take a small sip. closing her left eye allowing her to keep an eye on the youngest blight. She watched as Amity gave a small pout as she stared into the cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." Amity said begrudgingly. "Let me finish my claw-fee first. You know I can be a royal bitch without it." She huffed as she took another sip from her cup. Willow gave a small chuckle as she took another sip of her drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're always a Bitch." Willow chuffed into her cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Touche." Was the reply that Amity gave with a small tilt of her head.The two young witches continued with their small moment of peace both taking small sips of the hot beverage. Soft tweets of song birds danced upon the sunlight as a soft breeze whistled along. Amity found herself at peace with her surroundings, something she believed she would never experience since the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Day of Unity</span>
  </em>
  <span> which caused what once was a bustling town into a wasteland littered with fragments of a better time. Tears started to peek at the corners of Amity's golden hues as she remembered what that day had taken from her. She was quickly snapped out of her trance by a comforting hand placed upon her own. She gazed at the hand and slowly followed it up coming to a halt as her eyes locked contact with Willow's face. Willow's expression was one of a comforting concern. Slowly Amity felt the warm and soft hand shift, prying hers away from the empty cup. The hand then grasped Amity's newly freed hand gently giving small pulses of comfort. Amity took in a deep and shaky breath then released the held air as she returned a reassuring squeeze to the hand. She shifted her focus to her cup now empty and sighed. "Guess it's time." Amity stated as she rose to her feet. Amity moved her way around Willow who kept her eyes on the maned witch. Amity smiled, slowly she bent down to the seated Willow and placed a small kiss upon her forehead to once again reassure her she was fine. To Amity and Willow the kiss is nothing but a platonic gesture between two friends. It was something that they made up as kids to comfort one another when one of them got injured. Even after Amity was forced to cut ties with Willow due to her mother's threats, Willow often came to check on the youngest Blight. Giving Amity the "calming kiss" when she would find Amity alone, crying to herself. Amity stood up and offered Willow a warm smile. "Be right back." Amity said with a soft voice. Willow returned the smile and stood up as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You better be." Willow huffed jokingly "I'm going to reheat breakfast." The glasses wearing witch then turned to make her way back into the kitchen. Making her way upstairs felt like walking into a sphinx's den to her, the only difference being the sphinx's slowly annoying you to death instead of quickly killing you.  Making her way back into the hallways where the bedrooms reside, the maned witch drew a small pink magic circle in the air then quickly positioned her hand underneath it, soon after, a whistle fell into her awaiting hand. Amity gently raised to her soft lips which were curled into a wicked smile. Amity sucked in a deep breath and placed the whistle firmly between her lips. She quickly released the air, causing the whistle to screech into the vast emptiness of the hall. The Whistle's scream was quickly accompanied by two other screams, one of a male and the other belonging to a female. Amity smiled wickedly then called out to the screams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HEY TWEEDLE DEE AND TWEEDLE STUPID, WAKE UP!" The door labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>EM </span>
  </em>
  <span>swung open and revealed a highly disheveled Emira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "WHAT THE ACTUAL-" Emira's voice was quickly cut off by the loud thud of the other door opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FUCK MITTENS!" Edric called out, effectively finishing Emira's sentence somehow he looked worse than his twin. Amity hunched over and chuckled, then she stiffened to her normal stance. The youngest Blight shook her head dispelling any more laughter then spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Willow said breakfast is ready, so I suggest if you two want to eat get your asses in gear." Amity said in a commanding tone and a stoic expression. The twins narrowed their eyes at the youngest sister as to silently tell her to watch her tone. Amity raised an eyebrow as to challenge the two. Both twins sighed and down casted their gaze in defeat in the silent battle of authority. Amity gave a small smirk and puffed out her chest in victory. Amity turned away to head back to the kitchen but, before she started on her way she called out to her siblings over her shoulder, a wicked smile plastered on her face. "Also clean yourselves up, you'll scare Willow." With that Amity left the twins alone, as, slowly, their gazes shifted to each other. Both let out a frightened yelp as they see each other's appearance. Amity made her way back to the dining room and found Willow already setting up the table. Amity swiftly made her way to the table to assist Willow with the set up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know that there was a nice way of doing that?" Willow chirped as she placed silverware next to large plates decorated with succulent breakfast foods. Amity gave a gentle giggle as she assisted by placing cups filling them with some type of juice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know but, where's the fun in that." Amity said. Soon the sound of arguing and quick footsteps altered the two witches as they finished setting up the table. Edric bursted through the door and opened his mouth to greet Willow though before he could utter a single word, he was pulled down by some unseen magic force, most likely made by Emira. Emira gracefully jumped over her twin and smiles at Willow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good Morning Willow." Emira practically sang her greeting. Edric looked up from the ground to glare at Emira. Emira simply smiled as she side eyed her twin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cheater" Edric grumbled as he made it back to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not cheating, just a tactic." Emira turned her head to face her brother and stick out a gloating tongue. Ever since the Blight family joined the Clawthorn sisters' rebellion and Willow moved into the manor, the twins always held a contest on who can say good morning to Willow first. Amity thought it was completely stupid but every morning, without fail, the twins held the contest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning you two and Emira stop teasing your brother." Willow smiled softly at the twins then turned to take her seat. Amity glared at the two then followed after Willow. The Twins followed the youngest lead and took their seats. Breakfast is usually a silent endeavor and for the most  part it was until breakfast was about to end with Edric fishing the last scraps of Amity's plate like usual. Amity could sense the mood of the room and faced Willow as if today, Willow had news that had to be shared with her group. "So, Today the Owl Lady contacted me." Willow said resting her arms on the table and peered over her hand. Willow's words cut through the air like a siren. The twins quickly became serious and watched Willow to give the news. Amity sat back in her chair, she knew something seemed off today it was far too peaceful. "One of the Titan's eye shards has made itself known, we are all aware what that means right?" Willow questioned the table. Edric was the first to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A shard hunt?" Edric questioned. Emira dropped her head down, a pained expression made itself known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone could get hurt?" Emira sighed seeing her family getting hurt is one of her worst fears, one she doesn't want to experience again. Amity slightly softened her stiff expression upon hearing her sister's answer.Amity then shifted her gaze toward Willow a small fire of determination burned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It means a portal to anywhere could open at any time, so we need to be on guard." Amity stated to the room. Willow nodded in approval of the Blight siblings' answers. Then she drifted her eyes to rest on Amity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are all correct in a way, though Amity. You are exactly right."  Willow returned to address the whole room once again. "Today we, the retrieval team will be working alone for the most part. If things go well for the backup team and the rescue team, we might be able to have a little assistance but, remember that is an IF situation.  Regardless, I had to make a decision about who will guard the base and who will go on the hunt. I have decided that Amity and I will go on the hunt."  Willow once again shifted her gaze, this time to address the twins. "This means I'm finally trusting you two to be alone. Don't make me regret it." Willow's normal tone dropped to a minacing hiss, as her eyes started to slightly glow, giving an all to real threat to the twins not to mess up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The home base team is just as important to Willow as the hunting party. For the Blight manor is also known as a safe zone. Monsters often don't travel close to it due to a protective spell placed on the house by the Blight siblings' Father. At least one needs to be within the house for it to continue to work. If all witches leave the shield will fall and will only reappear if a witch returns inside the manor. Willow has decided leaving one witch inside would be too dangerous so she keeps two at the manor at all times. Ever since the Day of Unity monsters have been mentally altered due to the major change in magic flow. This inadvertently made monsters attack any lifeforms nearby. The safe zone is a repellent allowing all inside to live without threat. Bonesborough is now riddle with feral beasts that would want nothing more than to storm the Blight Manor and expand their territory. Not to mention Belios' loyalists who believe that this chaos is the Titan's will who will do anything to stop the rebellion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins stiffened and nodded their head in response to Willow's threat. Amity spoke, catching Willow's attention. "So when do we start the hunt?" Amity asked, slightly tilting her head. Willow paused for a moment, coming up with an answer to Amity's question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"According to Eda. The shard should become physical possibly tonight. So, we will start our hunt at noon." Willow stated calmly. Amity nodded in acknowledgment. "Alrighty then, the plan is set. We can continue with our day." Willow playfully chirped as she stood up to clean up the table. Emira and Edric shuttered at Willow's quick mood change. Amity stood and turned to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Em, Ed, help Willow with the clean up.  I need to prepare." Amity called out to the twins as she slipped into the main lobby. Amity bounded up the steps and swiftly made it to her room. Amity took a deep breath. She was suddenly feeling dizzy. She felt her stomach turn.  Something was wrong but, she wasn't sure what. She shifted uncomfortably and gripped at her chest for it quickly became tight. Amity fell to her knees, tears puckered at the corner of her eyes. Finally realization of what was wrong hit Amity for the first time in a while. Amity was panicked but she was not sure why. Amity slowly got back on her feet. "I'll just rest, possible I just got over stimulate." She flopped on top of her bed, pulling her legs close to her chest. She began her long process of calming herself, slowing her breathing then counting backwards from one hundred. Amity soon calmed herself, as she slowly slipped into slumber's embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Time skip</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity woke to slight shaking from an unknown force. "Get up sleepyhead." Willow's soft voice gently enticed Amity to fully awaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay,Okay I'm up, I'm up." Amity stated through a long Yawn. Amity stretched then looked outside. The sky was a dark purple and pink gradient as the sun of the Boiling Isles kissed the land good night. "Guess it's time to go" Amity moved her gaze onto Willow. Willow reached out her and cupped Amity's cheek which was still stained with tears. Amity pressed her face into the comforting hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A bit past that time now.”  Willow teased.  “Look, I can go with someone else if you are not up to it." Willow said as she thumbed over the trail of tears a soft face of concern clearly visible. Amity's hands gently gripped Willow and she rubbed her face into Willow’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no I'm fine just got too worked up this morning." Amity reassured Willow. Slowly her eyes made contact with Willow's. Suddenly Amity felt like a child staring at her concerned mother, a feeling she never felt with her actual mother. Amity smiles softly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Amity said, backing up her previous statement. Willow leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Amity's forehead causing Amity to let out a soft chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you say so Amity. Just don't push yourself." Willow said as she stood up to leave Amity's room to allow her to get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't mom." Amity said softly, suddenly she froze as she realised what she said. A slight red colored her naturally cheek "Titans!  Sorry Willow. I'm not sure why I called you mom." Willow stood there shocked at what Amity just did as well. Slowly her expression softens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's ok Amity, I knew what you meant." Willow gave a soft chuckle then left the room. Amity headed over to her dresser her face still colored red for her interaction with Willow. Amity decides today she will go with something rather sporty. She pulls out a pink and white shirt that had the word "Hexcied" over the chest, then she decided on pinkish purple shorts and the most basic of under clothes. Amity then went to her personal bathroom after dawning her outfit to fix her eyeliner. Once she was done Amity grabbed her purse that held healing supplies and rushed down stairs to meet up with Willow. Willow was standing idly waiting for Amity softly swaying back and forth. The sound of Amity's footsteps caused her to look back to see Amity bound towards her. Willow turned to face Amity with a raised brow. "There was no need to rush." Willow chirped through a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah I know but, I didn't want to waste anymore time." Amity said through labored breathing. Amity sucked in a deep breath of air and strained her posture. "So, shall we get going?" Amity questioned Willow. Willow nodded confirmation then called out to the twins who were sitting idly in the living room.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll be going now. Remember what I said." Willow shifted as she heard the soft voices of the twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am" was all they said. Despite being the oldest in the team, the twins saw Willow as an authority figure. Time to time Amity finds herself seeing Willow the same way as the twins, after all in the Recovery team, Willow is the team leader though sometimes she is seen as the Blight's new mother. Amity reached out her hand and placed atop of the door her breathing quicken as she started to think about what creatures lurked within the shadows of broken buildings and dark allies. Amity softly smirked thinking about ways she could let out steam. Willow noticed the change in Amity's demeanor and put a hand on her shoulder snapping Amity out of a crazed daze of visualized carnage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, get a hold of your blood lust Amity." Willow gasped Amity's hand that rested upon the golden doorknob and twisted it. The door opened and Willow walked outside leading the way for Amity to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night air whistled through the buildings, it has been a while since Amity left the manor last. Frozen air entered her body, chilling her blood as her scents sharpened. Golden orbs panned the broken town as she followed Willow to the location provided by the Clawthorn sisters. Thick white clouds released into the night as she breathed. Soft growls were heard as shadows followed them closely. A white creature then leaped out of the shadows toward Willow. Willow simply drew a small green magic circle. A thick thorny vine erupted from the ground beneath them. It tightly wrapped itself around the beast immobilizing it. Willow then turned to the beast to study it in case the beast had the Titan's eye shard embedded within its fur. Willow frowned when she noticed that it was not on the beast. Amity smiles wickedly at Willow, her eyes pleading for something. Willow waved her hand giving Amity the go ahead. Amity then turns to the beast. She smiles as she watches it's frivolous attempts to escape it's bindings. Amity drew her own magic circle, the beast suddenly went up in pink flames as its unholy screams echoed throughout the night, warning all creatures to stay away. Amity chuckled as she remembered a similar sight from her past; the only difference was the beast that time was her own mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Found it." Willow called out to Amity. Amity's smile faded as she now faced the realization that she had to return home. Soon the beast's scream died out along with the flames to be replaced by another scream. The scream alerted both Willow and Amity, for this scream didn't belong to a beast. Perhaps the scream belonged to a witch. Amity and Willow both scanned their immediate area as the screams increased in volume indicating that its source was growing closer. Amity suddenly became uneasy as she raised her head. She was soon greeted by a shadow descending upon her at a rapid speed. Amity tried to draw a magic circle but she was too late. The shadowed figure landed on top of Amity.  Amity let out a small plea for help. Willow was quickly alerted to Amity's predicament and rushed over to her teammate. Willow stood in shock for there lay Amity, on the ground, face to face with another witch, or who she assumed was another witch. Their lips were firmly placed together, eyes staring into one another’s. "Oh sweet Titan, Amity...moving a little quick are we." Amity cheeks were colored a deep red still frozen from the initial fright of being landed on. It seems that the other witch has noticed what was going on as well as their cheeks grew into a dark hue. Amity's body quickly thawed as the fire of rage and embarrassment welled up inside her. She pushed the other witch off and drew a magic circle as a flame engulfed her fist. The other witch stood there dazed but was snapped back to reality once they saw the green maned witch leap at them with a wild growl. The other witch raised their arms to protect themself from the oncoming attack. Amity flung herself at the witch with an intent to kill to only be stopped by one of Willow's vines. "Now now Amity, it's wrong to kill someone before the first date." Willow playfully chirped. Amity's face redden even more to a deeper shade, one thought unachievable until now upon hearing Willows comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WILLOW!" Amity growled through gritted teeth out of sheer embarrassment and rage. Willow stepped closer to the cowering witch. She bends down to get eye level with them and studies their features. Willow's eyes widened as she took note of the witch's... no, human's ear. They were a round and delicate shape. Willow stepped back from the human and walked over to Amity who was currently upside and suspended in the air by one of Willow's vines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Amity, I need you not to kill this one. They could be useful." Willow whispered her expression was serious. Amity grumbled then agreed to not hurt the human after all it's better to not make Willow mad. Willow smiled and drew a quick magic circle. The vines cowered back into the ground dropping Amity in the process. Amity grumbled as she stood up. She combed her mane with her black painted nail then glared at the human who was still curled in a defensive way. "Hey stud, it's ok. I won't let Amity kill you." Amity added a "yet" to the end of Willow's statement. Willow sent Amity a glare before turning back to the human. The human peaked over their arm, slowly dropping it to see the green haired witch not trying to kill them anymore. "There you are." Willow chimed gently tilting her head as if she was talking to an afraid child. Willow studied the now revealed face of the human. Long brown hair that outlined their face, the deep brown orbs that seemed to glow in the night. Willow also took notice of the whites of their eyes slightly red as if they have been crying. Something clicked within Willow, her face softened to a concerned expression. She slowly made her way to the human stopping a good distance away from her and held out a hand. "Hey, are you alright. Did Amity scare you that bad? I promise she only looks mean she is actually a big softie." Amity scoffed at hearing the last part and turned away from the soft scene in front of her. The human looked at Willow questioning her motives. They soon rose to their feet. Willow did the same and noticed that the human was a lot taller than she expected. "Wow you're a big one." Willow chuckled. The human chuckled back and placed a hand behind their head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, yeah I guess." The human spoke in their new location. "Uh, sorry. Where am I?" The human asked returning to Willow who seemed to be the nicer of the two. Amity growled and returned her gaze onto the human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "How do you not know where you are?" Amity hissed clearly annoyed by the situation. Willow held out a hand to silence Amity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're in the Boiling Isles, Bonesborough to be exact or at least what's left of it. You are a human, correct? Willow questioned the human about their identity. Amity's eyes widened at Willow's question then she quickly shifted her gaze at the human who now seemed confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm a human and that's a weird question to ask." The human said suddenly they felt uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow smiled and softly giggled. "Maybe if we're both humans it would be weird but…" Willow's voice trailed off as she drew a magic circle. Vines erupted from the ground once again this time laying on top of one another forming some type bench. Willow sits upon her newly crafted seat. "You see, human, we are witches."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hahahahahahah its done chapter 2 is done heh......I'll go get started on chapter 3 pardon me for taking so long, thank you for reading. - your gaynoodlepuppy</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You actually finished it... oh wow, um thank you. I was only expecting one person to finish it, you know who you are.  Other than that thank you all I'm currently working on chapter two so, stay tuned....umm....and if you see any errors please let me know. Thanks again - Your GayNoodlePuppy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>